The Anniversary
by marinamer
Summary: Yamamoto needs to find the perfect gift for their anniversary. 8018.


Title: The Anniversary

Summary: Yamamoto needs to find the perfect gift for their anniversary. 8018.

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

Warnings: None

Author's Note: Happy 8018 day!

~~~~~love~~~~~

It's that time of year again. That time of year where couples spend countless numbers of hours looking for the perfect gifts and brainstorming up the most sappy romantic ideas to please their partner. Where the worry and the anxiety attacks seems just a bit stronger and feels all the more suffocating. Where, if all went well, they'll be rewarded with passionate hugs and kisses and, with a bit of luck, hot and heavy action. Yup, that's right. It's _that_ time of year. The Anniversary.

Yamamoto couldn't be in over his head more than he is in right now. For days now, he's been trying to find the perfect gift for Hibari, but nothing he's thought up of could come close to pleasing his violent lover. He's thought of cleaning the whole school for the prefect, but that idea went right out the window when he came across a bunch of bruised and bandaged first years cleaning the top floor of the school. Nor had his idea of nicely scaring off those delinquents from Nami Chuu been any help. Hibari has just beaten him up for it, reprimanding him violently for taking his prey. He's even tried to get Hibird to learn a love song, but Hibari found out and reprimanded him for that too. So, it's quite obvious that Yamamoto is in over his head with this one.

To Gokudera, seeing Yamamoto freak out like this over such a stupid day and over such a stupid person is, for lack of better words, quite stupid. Who in their right mind would go to such lengths to please that unpleasant bastard anyway? "Why" would be the better question. Honestly, the baseball freak couldn't be any freakier. Seeing him like this, all pathetic and such, makes him sick. So, like a good best friend, though he denies that claim at every chance he gets, he goes ahead, taking time out of his schedule, to help the baseball idiot out with his love troubles.

For Tsuna, seeing Yamamoto bothered and stressed out over his anniversary worries him greatly. The other boy usually just brushes his troubles away with a carefree laugh and smile. But, he can understand the other boy's feelings. An anniversary _is_ an important day, made more so by the fact that _Hibari_ is involved, so naturally Yamamoto would be freaking out. He must love the other boy very much to be acting so unlike himself. So, as a good best friend, he's decided to help Yamamoto in any way he can. After all, he's not so keen on seeing one of his friends bitten to death on his own anniversary.

Yamamoto has never been so glad to have such wonderful friends. Really, he loves them. He couldn't have asked for anyone better. When they came up to him saying they'll help him find the perfect gift, he'd had them in such a tight grip their faces turned blue. He has such great friends.

So off they go to plan the perfect anniversary party. They buy streamers, party balloons, and kazoos. Yamamoto prepares the perfect party plates because, like he told his friends, handmade food has more love. Gokudera could have cared less for it as long as it isn't like any of Bianchi's poison cooking of love, and Tsuna thinks it's sweet. And so, the boys work long and hard into the night. By the time they are done, Takesushi is bright with colored lights with streamers strewn everywhere. Delicious aromas fill the air as food are placed on the table. On the table, a plate of hamburgers stands out from traditional entrees since, according to Yamamoto, it's what Hibari likes. It is the perfect party atmosphere. Just when they've finished, their guests arrive and all congratulates Yamamoto on his one year anniversary. Yamamoto looks around with a pleased smile on his face before frowning. Hibari isn't here. Realization dawns on his face as he smacks his forehead with his palm. Hibari hates crowd. How could he have forgotten. He gives his friends a sheepish smile and tells them to enjoy the party without him.

Yamamoto panics as he races to the school. Hibari's going to be mad at him. He's avoided Hibari all day to keep the party a surprise from the other, and he's messed up royally. How could he have forgotten that Hibari hates crowds? And now, if Hibari was to show up at Takesushi, their relationship would be over before he could explain himself. He has to stop Hibari before he gets there.

The school ground is dark when Yamamoto arrives out of breath. He scans the windows for any light, but all the lights are off. Yamamoto immediately makes a run for the rooftops. If Hibari wasn't in his office, then he'd be on the roof. Surely enough, there he is, lying contently on the ground sleeping when Yamamoto bursts in interrupting his nap. Yamamoto gulps and gives Hibari a sheepish grin as Hibari glares at him.

"Ahaha, hi Kyouya. How was your nap?" Hibari bares his fangs at him as he gets up from the ground with his tonfas in hand.

"Now now love. Let's not get hasty. I didn't mean to wake you up." Yamamoto backs down nervously as the other advances on him and attacks. Yamamoto quickly dodges to the side before sidestepping again to avoid a tonfa to the head. Being with Hibari so long has trained his senses to Hibari's violent swings. A punch comes his way and smacks him in the nose. Never mind, he's spoken too soon. He gets up from where he has fallen, dazed, and continues dodging as Hibari continues to attack him.

"Fight me seriously, herbivore." Ah. So that's what he wants. A light bulb flashes in his head.

"Neh, Kyouya. Wait here while I get my sword." Hibari's eyes flashes with surprise at that.

"Why?" Yamamoto stares at his lover, and couldn't stop his smile. Hibari's just too cute with that suspicious look on his face.

"So we can fight seriously. That's what you want right. I'll give you the fight of your life!" Yamamoto grins as he says this. That would definitely be the perfect anniversary gift. Hibari has an amused look on his face now. What could the other boy be planning?

"Hmph. One minute or I'll bite you to death." He turns around from Yamamoto, prepared to wait for the other boy.

"Yes, sir." Yamamoto quickly leaves as a tonfa flies towards his head.

He comes back exactly a minute later with sword in hand. Hibari immediately attacks him on sight. Yamamoto quickly blocks the tonfa with his sword, a serious and murderous look in his eyes. Hibari decides that he likes this look very much. So they fight. Sword and tonfas clash as their owners violently try to maim the other. Cuts and bruises form as tonfas land their mark and sword cuts skin. Blood oozes from their injuries, but none of the two fighters care. They're having too much fun. The adrenaline pumps in there vein as they stare at the other's form and movement. Blood rushes to their face and their breathing becomes labored. A grin appears as they take in the disheveled and sweating appearance of their partner. The live glints in each other's eye sends them both panting with need. But, they don't stop. Not until Hibari has Yamamoto pinned down on the ground, with a tonfa at his partner's throat.

Yamamoto grins up at his lover, and thinks that this is the part he likes best about Hibari. The victorious look on his face as he defeats his enemy. Yes, very passionate and full of pride. He loves it very much. Yamamoto feels very accomplished for having brought out this look in his lover. Hibari stares down at Yamamoto. The other boy is bleeding from a cut made near his eyebrow and bruises are forming on his cheek. Blood is dripping from his nose, probably broken, and his left eye is swollen shut. A bright smile is on his face. Hibari licks his lip as he stares down at his lover's form. Yamamoto, seeing the lick, immediately rises to capture those sinful pink lips in his. He moans as the other kisses him back vigorously, lasciviously.

Their kiss is violent with need. Tongues battle for dominance while teeth break skin. Hands roam the tone bodies before them, slipping under shirts and wandering dangerously low. Hibari attacks his lover's neck, drawing blood and marking him as his own. Yamamoto hisses and does the same to his partner. He stares at the mark and wonders how long it'd be there. He hopes it lasts forever. They kiss again as Yamamoto flips them over. He breaks the kiss and smiles when he hears Hibari growls, displeased at having lost the contact. Yamamoto looks down at his lover and counts his lucky stars. Hibari looks absolutely delicious. Yamamoto feels his pants tightening as he stares down at his boyfriend's bruised swollen lips, disheveled hair, and beautiful bright eyes full of lust. He wants him.

Before he can do anything however, Hibari's cellphone rings. Annoyed and angry at the interruption Hibari growls into his phone. Yamamoto laughs as he stares down at Hibari whose face says he wants to bite whoever it is at the other end to death. A few seconds later, Hibari hangs up and glares at Yamamoto. Yamamoto gulps. He's got a sinking feeling about that look.

"A party?" Yup, definitely sinking.

"Ahaha, Kyouya let me explain." Yamamoto quickly gets off Hibari and puts his hands up in a pacifying manner, all the while backing towards the door away from the angry skylark. He doesn't need any more injuries. His nose is probably already broken. Any more injuries and he's a goner.

"How long have we been dating, Yamamoto Takeshi? A party? Crowding?" Oh man, he's going to die.

"Maa, Kyouya. I forgot. I was so worry about finding you a perfect gift for our anniversary that when Tsuna and Gokudera said that they'd help me celebrate it with a party, I'd thought it'd be perfect. I didn't mean to forget that you hate crowds. I even got you the hamburgers you love, and I cooked all the entrees you like too. Please don't be mad at me."

"Anniversary?" Yamamoto stares at Hibari's confused stare. Despite the life threatening situation he's currently in, he thinks Hibari looks cute with that stare. He should tilt his head to the side a bit. He'd look even cuter.

"Uhuh. Our anniversary. I wanted it to be perfect for you, but I guess I messed that up too. I'm sorry." He feels horrible now. He shouldn't have messed this up. It's their first anniversary, and he's gone and destroyed it. Oh god, what about their relationship? Please don't be angry.

"_Our_ anniversary?" What is this herbivore saying? Their anniversary isn't until tomorrow. Hibari narrows his eyes at Yamamoto. Is he implying that Hibari would forget?

"What are you playing at herbivore? Our anniversary isn't until tomorrow. Are you implying I'd forget?" What? Tomorrow? Yamamoto thinks frantically for the date. August...august...august...seventeen! Oh no! Ahhh! It is tomorrow! He quickly looks Hibari's way and finds the prefect fuming. What to do now?

"Kyouya." Hibari fumes at the other, waiting for an explanation. He should just bite him to death.

"I'm sorry. I forgot the date too. I thought it was today. Please forgive me. I'm such an idiot." Hibari's eyes soften at Yamamoto's crushed tone. Stupid herbivore. That's just like him.

"Hmph. Herbivore. I expect the perfect gift tomorrow. Don't forget it this time." Yamamoto looks up with surprise. He grins happily. The advantage with having Hibari Kyouya as your boyfriend? Stupid mistakes are forgiven. He does a victory dance in his head.

"Okay! Hey Kyo- Ow!" Hibari strikes, and Yamamoto falls. He stares incredulously up at his lover. Hibari just kicked him.

"A party, Yamamoto Takeshi? Unforgivable." And he proceeds to bite his lover to death.

"Damn it you guys." Yamamoto has never been more sure of anything in his life as he fights for his survival. His best friends definitely planned this out.

Not too far away, at Takesushi, Tsuna and Gokudera sneeze. They both look at each other and laugh.

"So, you think they're coming?" Tsuna asks.

"Nah." Gokudera answers and clinks glasses with Tsuna.

~~~~~love~~~~~

The next day, Hibari finds a dozen red roses on his desk. He picks them up and examines them. Eleven real red roses and one artificial red rose. How cliche. He picks up the note attached to the present and reads it. He already knows what it'd say.

In the hospital room, Yamamoto picks up the note next to the single red rose sitting on his bedside table. He reads the note and smiles.

"I will love you until the last rose fades."

~~~~~love~~~~~

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please review. Yay for 8018!


End file.
